Surprises
by writersblock24
Summary: Ranger comes back from being 'in the wind' and finds some surprises waiting for him. Babe, Morelli friendly, eventually. Some fluff. Rating just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** This is my first so be kind. I own nothing, no profit, pure fun, and characters that are not made up will be returned with minimal scarring.

* * *

It has been six long months

The debriefing in D.C. seemed to take longer than normal. Maybe for the first time, possibly ever, I had a reason to go home. Wow, I haven't thought of Trenton as home, well, ever. I had been in the wind for six months and all I wanted to do was go home.

And see Stephanie.

My Babe. I couldn't stop thinking about her the entire time. Things were going really good before I had to leave. She had finally left the cop and it seemed to be sticking. I hoped that it would stick, but it seemed after a few months, she went back to Morelli. I didn't think he was good enough for her, but if she was happy, then I was only going to offer her friendship. That would be enough.

It _would have_ to be enough.

The flight finally touched down and before I had realized it, I was speeding back to Trenton. Right now, all I could think about was taking a nice shower and falling into the bed that Steph loved so much. It makes me smile to think about the last time she was in my bed. She thought I was going to throw her out a window.

I stepped down on the gas pedal.

Finally I reached Haywood. I scrambled the cameras all the way up to my apartment, but the elevator stopped on five. Tank was standing outside the doors, looking slightly nervous.

"Ranger, nice to see you back."

"Tank, not now, I'm still offline."

He stepped in. "I know, I thought you would like some company."

The entire ride was silent. I was going for my keys when Tank stepped in front of the door. "There's something you need to know."

"What?"

He paused. I moved him out of my way and opened the door. The apartment was exactly how I had left it. I raised an eyebrow at Tank.

"Give me a minute." He walked over to the bedroom door and softly opened it. I moved closer and heard Stephanie's voice sounding nervous.

"I thought he wasn't coming home for another week!"

"I guess they let him out earlier than expected. What do you want to do about this?"

Do about what, I wondered. Had she moved away from the cop and on to Tank? Had I missed my shot? I opened the door and all conversation stopped. Stephanie was sitting on my bed, under the covers, looking as beautiful as ever. I also noticed that she was in my shirt and not Tank's, so that's good. I guess.

"Babe?"

She looked at me nervously, then at Tank.

"Well, there's something you need to know." I raised an eyebrow again. Tank had already told me this. "I guess _show_ would be more appropriate." She added. She looked at Tank, "Tank?"

He dutifully came to her side. God, she did move on. I slammed my blank face back on as I watched Tank gently rise her from my bed.

And then I saw it.

"Ranger, I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Thanks for reading and reviewing guys! It's nice to hear from people that already like it. It was sitting in my head, annoying me, so I decided to write it. I know you probably want to know how Ranger will react, but I'm being a bit mean and giving the back story first. Don't worry, you will get his reaction. Think of that as a prologue. Okay, enough from me…

Still not mine, still not making money. The way it should be

* * *

**Stephanie's POV**

7 months earlier…

"Christ, Cupcake," Joe said as he walked over to me. I was currently sitting on the curb watching my latest POS make its way to car heaven. This has happened so many times that I had Joe and Ranger's ETA down to the minute. Speaking of the devil himself, I see out of the corner of my eye the trademark black SUV of Rangeman roll into the parking lot

Ranger was a badass with a capital A. Women walked into walls, doors and windows from just looking at him. And who could blame them? All the women who were currently on the scene had stopped to stare and then fan themselves.

"Babe, you okay?"

"Yeah, Ranger, just fantastic," I replied.

"Need a car?"

This was about the time that Joe became red-faced. He hated the fact that Ranger was around. He hated the fact that he was always the one I called. He hated the fact that he always gave me cars. But what he hated the most the fact that we had some kind of relationship. Go figure.

"Nah, I'm good."

He almost smiled at me, put his sunglasses back on, and headed back to the SUV.

"I don't like that he's always sniffing around."

"Relax, Joe, we're just friends."

"Yeah, and he's just trying to get into your pants. Cupcake, when are you going to get a safer job?"

This was the point where we would get into our usual yelling match, but today, my heart just wasn't in it. I was tired of hearing about him wanting to marry me, wanting me to have a safer job and to give birth to his little spawns. I zoned out while Joe said his peace.

"Joe, I can't do this." I said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"It means, we're over. I think we have been for a long time. You want me to be something I'm not, and I can't handle it anymore. I'm really sorry." I walked away leaving a startled Joe behind me.

Later that night, I came by with Big Blue and picked up the rest of my stuff. It was sad to see all the things that I had there could fit into one laundry basket and a suitcase. We had one last hurrah and I left.

One month later, I was sitting at my desk cursing out Rodriguez. No one else gave me this much work. I decided to hunt him down and…do something to him, but I couldn't find a punishment that was mean enough.

"Plotting more bodily harm to my men, Babe?" Ranger asked, coming up behind me and putting his hand on my neck. I had decided in another absence of skips to begin working for Rangeman. Okay, so I mostly did it for the money, but hey, a girl's gotta eat.

"No more than usual. It just seems like Rodriguez gets some sick pleasure of burying me under work."

"Let me make it up to you. Ella's cooking you a special meal."

"As long as it's not more tree leaves and bark, I'm game." Once a week, Ranger and I decided to have dinner. I don't know how it exactly started, but it was nice.

"Grilled chicken is not tree leaves and bark."

"I like my chicken fried."

"That stuff will kill you, Babe."

"I'd rather die fat and happy, than skinny and sad."

This won me an almost smile. Good, I was amusing him.

After a delicious meal (hey, Ella was cooking, and I never said I _wasn't_ going to eat it), we sat down on the couch and enjoyed the comfortable silence. It was nice to just sit and not talk, unlike with Joe, where we talked, _talked_, or yelled.

"Babe, I got called away." Ranger said, breaking my reverie.

"How long will you be away? When do you leave?"

"Couple of months, hopefully, and I leave tomorrow."

A couple of months, I thought. I nodded at his words. _He was telling me the night before he left?_ Stupid Stephanie thought. _He doesn't owe you anything. You guys have been dancing around your relationship that he doesn't owe you more than that._ Smart Stephanie replied back. In the end, after being sucker punched to the ground, Stupid Stephanie took over and began to kiss him.

After a moment of shock, Ranger took over the kiss and plunged his tongue into my mouth. I moaned into his mouth and moved to straddle his lap. I began kissing and nipping down his neck until I reached where his shoulder and neck met, and then back up to his lips. Regaining control, Ranger gently put me down on the couch and then snaked his body over mine.

I woke up the next morning in one of Ranger's shirts and no Ranger. Looking at the clock, I noticed that it was a little after 10. Next to the clock there was a not from Ranger telling me to call Tank about anything and to be careful.

**Two months later…**

"Shit, shit, SHIT!" I yelled at an empty apartment. I was lying on the couch with my arm draped over my eyes, hoping this was all a cosmic joke. Looking back at the coffee table, the answer was still the same. I groaned and buried my head under a pillow. I was stuck with no real answer. It's like flipping a coin, you have two options, but you don't know which ones the right one. No amount of Ben and Jerry's was going to save me now. I did the next best thing I could think of.

"Hey, Hal, is Tank in his office?" I asked Hal who was on monitor duty.

"Yeah he is, Steph. Go right in."

I came and stood in front of Tank's door. I couldn't move. I'm sure the guys were confused by me just standing here. _Move your ass, Stephanie_! I thought. I knocked on the door.

"Bombshell?" Tank looked surprised to see me here when he opened the door.

"Tank, I've got a problem."\

* * *

**Authors Note: **I know! I'm really sorry! I'll be posting chapter 3 right after I eat! Don't worry, I think that one will have his reaction. I really don't have anything planned past a paragraph!


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Okay, I decided to be good and give you chapter three! Enjoy and keep reading and reviewing! You guys rock!

**Present Day**

I didn't know what to say. Of course she was pregnant, any idiot could see that. I knew I had to ask some tough questions.

"Why here?"

"I had nowhere else to go."

I raised an eyebrow. "Morelli's?"

"No longer an option. I needed somewhere calm." Sensing my confusion, she went on. "Tank and I decided that when I began to look like a whale that I should be out of the Burg's eye."

Tank and I? What did that mean? I understood that the Burg would rip her senseless about the baby and the father, and that couldn't be good for either of them. And what did she mean 'look like a whale?' She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She had the pregnancy glow about her, her hair was looking shinier and more out of control, the way I liked it, and the way her belly rounded out her figure, it made her look softer and more womanly than any other pregnant woman I've seen. I would've told her that, but there was few more questions nagging me.

"How far along are you?"

She thought for a moment. "About six months."

Six months. That could be anyone. I was praying it wasn't Morelli when I remembered she had said he wasn't an option. "Why here?" I asked again.

**Stephanie's POV**

"Why here?" He asked again.

I could sense the uneasiness of the entire conversation. This was not how I wanted him to find out. He was supposed to come back in a week and Tank was going to get him into the conference room and I was going to tell him there. I could feel the rest of the unanswered question looming. "Why here and not with Morelli?" was what he was really asking.

"I told you, not an option. It would be wrong to raise another man's child with another man." That seemed to ease some of the tension off his shoulders. I guess he was glad the Morelli wasn't the father, and frankly so was I. I wasn't sure who it was until I went to the doctor. That may sound a little slutty and…okay it's a little slutty.

_"Doctor, can you tell me the approximate time I got pregnant?" I asked, nervous of what the answer was._

_"From the looks of your ultrasound, I would say sometime in mid to late March." She replied._

I knew at that moment.

He continued to stare at me, trying to read my face for some clue as to who the father was. By being around the Merry Men so much I had learned my own version of the blank face. His face softened in defeat and sat down on the edge of the bed. I motioned to Tank that it was okay for him to leave.

_God, he looks so much like his father, _I thought without taking my eyes off of Ranger. He looked at me, now wearing an almost shocked look on his face.

Oops.

**Ranger's POV**

I felt relieved when she had told me that he wasn't the father. The question remained still, who was. I stared at her, trying to get some glance at who it could be, but couldn't read it. My men were teaching her too much. Feeling emotionally and physically drained, I sat down on the bed.

"God, he looks so much like his father." Steph mumbled.

I looked up at her, shocked.

"Babe?"

She sat down next to me. Either this was good news or bad. She picked up my right hand and placed it on her engorged belly. I looked from my hand to her face. She had a watery smile and tears were threatening.

"This is your son."

I stared at her for a moment, not comprehending what she was saying. _Dear God, don't let this be a dream_ I thought. Great, now I'm having inner monologues like Steph. Steph. Carrying my child. For once I didn't want to hold back my emotions. Before I knew it, a full-blown smile was on my face.

I kissed her with every last piece of energy I had. "I love you," I told her. "I want to be with you every day for the rest of my life. I know I said I don't do relationships, but I want one. We'll figure it out. Just be with me."

The tears began to fall, and I was instantly worried that she was going to get up and walk out of my life. I brushed away the tears, willing her to stay. "Babe…"

"I don't want…" she started. "I don't want to be anywhere else."

I smiled for the second time tonight and kissed her senseless again.

* * *

**Authors Note:** There's three! I know, its crazy and Ranger's kind of acting like a woman but...i love it! its so cute, i almost made myself nauseated! (btw, that's a good thing) and I didn't leave it on a cliffie, because the last few times i felt bad...but it won't happen all the time! thank you for reviewing! I know I said that earlier, but I never knew how cool it was to get such awesome reviews! wow, okay, too much from me...keep reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:** Okay, here's four...sorry you had to wait so long! The muse and I were having conflicting issues, but they were resolved. Keep reading and Reviewing! I promise to have 5 up shortly!

Still not mine...tear

* * *

**Stephanie's POV**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Lester said, sticking out an arm to stop me. "What do you think your doing, Beautiful?"

"I'm going to work, Les."

"I don't think so. Tank put you on maternity leave."

"That was before Ranger was back. He's letting me work."

"You can barely stay awake for three hours!"

"I'm only working part time!"

"I don't think you should strain yourself more than you should in your condition."

"My _condition_? I'm _pregnant_, you moron!" I was yelling, now being in full hormonal rhino mode.

"Steph, what are you doing down here?" Tank said as he walked over. He and Lester started having an ESP conversation.

"I _want _to _work._" I gritted out.

"How about I bring up a laptop for you?" Tank suggested.

That was too easy. "What's going on?" Before I had to answer a beautiful woman stepped out of the elevator. She had long brown hair and legs that went all the way back to New York City. She had an aura of sexiness and she knew it by swinging her hips. Every guy stopped working to watch her pass by. I wanted to cry because I remembered when the guys used to do that for me. She waved at Tank and Lester, and then proceeded right into Ranger's office.

"Damn," Lester said. "She's got to be the most beautiful woman to enter this office."

"Hey what about me?"

"Yeah, you too," Lester said, not taking his eyes off the door.

I was stunned. I had become second rate. I took off for the elevator and went back up to seven before any of the tears that were threatening actually got out. I let them fall when I had climbed back into Ranger's soft bed.

**Ranger's POV**

I quietly opened the bedroom door and saw Steph lying on the bed, sleeping. I moved closer and saw the tear tracks down her face. What had happened? I removed my gun belt and shirt and climbed into bed. I wiped the remaining tears while she began to stir awake.

"Babe? You want to tell me what happened?" All I knew was that she was coming down to work and the next thing I knew she was running towards the elevator with tears in her eyes.

"You must think I'm fat and ugly." She wailed, new tears flowing from her eyes.

"Babe, no I don't. What gave you that idea?"

"That woman that walked into your office like she owned the place; she was perfect. She's skinny, pretty, perky boobs and great hair. I look like a fool next to her." She started to move away from me.

"Babe, where are you going?"

"I'm packing my things. I'm going home."

"Your home is here. Besides, if you go back, the Burg will be all over you."

"I won't stay here with you while you've got some woman on the side!"

I grabbed her and puller back onto the bed into me. "Stephanie, there is only one woman for me. Face it, you're stuck with me."

"Then who was that woman?"

"A wife of a client and she's been trying every trick in the book to get into my pants. But the only pants I want to get into are yours."

"Even when I'm fat and ugly?"

"I don't think you're fat and ugly. No one holds a candle to your beauty. Besides, you're not fat. You're pregnant. With our child. Nothing is more beautiful than that."

She sniffled a little more and then collapsed into my arms. Her stomach grumbled loudly and I laughed.

"Baby wants pizza." She stated.

"Babe, _you_ want pizza."

"Fine, I want pizza. Do you mind?"

"Anything for you."

"You're just saying that because you're getting some."

I laughed. "Babe." She rolled her eyes at me.

I called the order ahead, knowing I didn't want to spend more time than necessary in the cop shop of Pino's. When I came in, I saw just exactly what I was avoiding.

"Morelli."

"Manoso."

There was a silence. I think he was trying to find a way to take me down with one punch.

"What do you want, Morelli?"

"Where's Steph?"

I raised an eyebrow. The story was that she was out of town on a job. "On a job."

"When will she be back?"

"When she gets back."

"She needs to come home, now. Her mother is worried sick."

"Steph talked to her mother yesterday."

"How do you know that?"

"I talked to her."

He paused for a moment, looking me over. "You need to tell my _girlfriend_ to come home now."

I knew he was just trying to get a rise out of me. "Morelli, she'll come home when she does. Other than that, I don't know what you want from me. And I think she's made it very clear that she doesn't want to be your girlfriend anymore. I think six months of no communication would have told you that." I grabbed the Pino's bag and headed for the door.

"I don't think she's even on a job. I think your holding her hostage."

I sighed. This was getting old. "Morelli, she's not with me. And the only time she's going to be in my apartment is of her own free will. I will never kidnap Steph. Stay out of it Morelli."

I returned back to Haywood to find Steph watching TV. She looked up and smiled. I think she smiled because I was holding lunch, but I'll take them where I can get them.

"What's this?" She asked staring down at the food I was placing in front of you.

"Salad, and it's good for you."

"I wanted pizza. Not this rabbit food."

"Babe, you've got to eat healthy. It'll be better for the baby."

She picked up the fork and shoved a bite in her mouth. "Happy?"

"Extremely."

She rolled her eyes and then picked up the pizza.

"I ran into Joe at Pino's today."

She looked up for a moment. "And?"

"He doesn't know anything."

"Good." She looked up at me. "What?"

"Babe," I said.

"I know what you're thinking and its not going to happen. I don't love him."

"Babe," even I knew that was a lie.

"Fine, I don't love him as much as I love you."

I stopped, "babe?"

She looked at me, blue eyes piercing me. "I love you."

"I love you too, Babe."

She smiled and went on eating her pizza. Leave it to her to talk about her feelings one moment, and the next be eating again. "IloveyouandIthinkweshouldgoseemyparents."

"Babe," I looked at her. "You sure?"

"I have no idea. But I can't stay in hiding forever."

"I'm surprised you've made it this long."

She glared at me. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Babe, you've always been meant to fly. I hate to see you cooped up like this."

"Then you wouldn't mind coming with me?"

"Can you promise me your grandma won't try to grope me?"

She smiled. "I can try, but I make no promises."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and all the people who read. Sorry it took so long to post another chapter, but my inner muse and I keep having issues.

Not mine, tragic...

* * *

"Babe, it's going to be okay." I looked over at me when we had reached my parents house.

"I changed my mind. That's the thing about pregnancy. It makes you crazy."

"It makes your hormones crazy."

"I was making an impulse decision."

"You always make an impulse decision."

"Why are you defending this? You hate coming to my parents as much as I do."

"Because one, we're already here. Two, how would it look if we sat here for three minutes then left and three you have to face them sometime."

I sighed. He was right. Ranger was always right. I guess I can be right next time. I let go of his hand and he came around my door to help me out. My mother made the sign of the cross when she saw me.

"Whoa, Stephanie. I hope you know who the father is." Grandma said.

"Trust me, it wasn't an immaculate conception."

When my mother let us in, her Burg manners took over. "Ranger, it's so nice to see you again."

"Please, call me Carlos."

"Yes, it's very nice to see you again." Grandma said, progressively getting closer. Ranger moved slightly behind me.

"Well, dinner's ready if you want to come and eat."

Dinner was a sight to be reckoned with in the Burg. Tonight it was pork chops, mashed potatoes and pineapple upside down cake, but I have a feeling that this was the last cake I would be getting for a long time.

We sat in silence for most of the time. Grandma kept grilling Ranger on the bounty hunting business and if she was too old to get into the business.

"So, Stephanie. Is this why you've been gone?"

"Yeah, it is."

"The big question is, who's the father?" Grandma asked.

"Carlos is the father." I replied, taking his right hand.

"What about Joseph?"

"I don't think he'll want me like this." Ranger's hand gripped mine harder. "Sorry, I was making a joke" I quietly said.

"Do you plan on marrying my daughter?" My father asked. We all looked at him. I think this was the first time in thirty years he actually spoke at the table.

"Yes, sir, as soon as she'll let me."

I sat there, stunned. Ranger wanted to marry me? Ricardo Carlos Manoso, man of mystery, the Wizard, Batman, my love comes with a condom, not a ring…hmm maybe that's the loophole. If the condom doesn't work, then maybe you get the ring. Whoops, problem with that theory. We didn't use one. Hey, I was on birth control! That's supposed to be safer!

My father and grandmother seemed pleased. My mother on the other hand…

"There you are!" Joe came barreling into the dining room.

I widened my eyes. "Joe, what are you doing here?"

"I came to find you." Thankfully the table was blocking his view of my belly.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I saw the black car park in the driveway."

"What, are you stalking me now?"

"I needed to talk to you!"

"Morelli." Ranger growled.

"What the hell is he doing here?"

"He's having dinner with his future family." Grandma said.

Joe turned red. "What the hell is going…"I stood up.

"Let's talk outside, Joe."

He followed me to the back porch. "If you're pregnant, then we need to get married fast. I won't be mad that you hid it, but why would you want Ranger to believe he was the father?"

"Because he is." I said, putting my arms protectively over my son. Ranger had seen the proof on the ultra sound. He went with me to my last appointment right after he got back.

_"Okay, Mr. Manoso, are you ready to see your son?"_

_He nodded and grabbed my hand. The technician began her work and almost instantly, there was our son, in 3-D. Wow, technology has changed._

_"He's got your nose." I said, looking up at him. His eyes were fixed on the screen. He looked like a little kid on Christmas. _

_He kissed me gently on the lips. "This is better than Christmas." He said quietly. And His eyes went back to the screen._

"Stephanie, he'sa mercenary! He kills people for a living."

"So do you, Joe. You're just covered by the law!"

"Cupcake…"

"Joe, don't call me that. You have no right to anymore. We broke up and we're going to stay broken up because I'm having Ranger's child and I love him. I'm sorry that I hurt you, and I hope we can be friends."

Ranger chose this time to show up on the back porch. He put his arm around my waist. "I think you should go, Morelli."

He nodded. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Then he left.

It was more than we deserved. I leaned into Ranger, soaking in some of his strength.

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"That you would marry me when I let you?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Okay, then let's get married."

"Babe," he looked into my eyes. "I don't want to force you into this because you feel guilty about Morelli."

"I don't feel guilty. And I want to marry you. So give me the ring."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, I know you have it."

He smiled at me. "I'll give it to you on one condition."

"What?"

"We do this right." He got down on one knee. "Steph, you were my life as soon as you entered the Café that morning. I can't imagine spending one day without you. Marry me, please."

I started to cry. "Yes," I whispered. I pulled him up to me and he kissed me with all he had. When we broke apart, he slipped the most beautiful solitaire onto my finger.

"Can you give me a minute? I just need to collect myself." He nodded, kissed me and went back inside.

I sighed, looking up at the stars. I was so happy. Suddenly, I felt a prick at my neck and then the whole world went black…


	6. Chapter 6

Not mine, still. And won't ever be...sad...

* * *

"Little Waldo is on the move again." I said to Ranger when we were sitting on the couch. I began rubbing my stomach where he had kicked.

"Waldo, Babe?"

"Yeah, I like it. I think it's the best so far."

"Definitely better than Oscar."

"What was wrong with Oscar?"

"Babe, do you want the kid to get punched out?"

"What does his name have to do with anything?"

"Babe," he said.

"Well, there are a lot of kids named Jake that gets beaten up."

"And most of them are named Oscar and Waldo."

"Why don't you like Waldo?"

"This is my first-born son! He should be named after me!"

"I don't think that the world can handle another Ricardo Carlos Manoso."

"Just because we have the same name, doesn't mean we're going to act completely the same."

"Yeah, but I don't want to take any chances."

"Well my mother will want something Cuban."

"Waldo is Cuban!"

"Try again."

"Fine, Waldo is out." I huffed.

"Thank you."

"What about Estephan?"

"No, we're not naming him that either."

"Why not? It's the girl version of my name!"

"I don't want anything resembling your name."

"You like my name! You were screaming it last night when I was…"

"That was different!"

"Well how come it's okay to call him after you, but not me?"

"Because Manoso men are macho, and we're not having any girlie names."

"Fine, we'll keep thinking."

"That's all I ask."

"I'm still not naming him after you."

"We'll see about that." He leaned in and started to kiss _that _spot right behind my ear.

"No fair."

"Never said I was going to play fair, Babe." He continued to kiss down my neck. "Babe, wake up."

"What?"

"Open your eyes for me, can you do that?"

"Ranger? What happened?" Which actually sounded more like Rngr? Whahappnd?

"God, you're okay."

"I guess." That was a little clearer. I looked around me and saw that I was in the hospital. Great. Just another reminder that my life isn't normal.

"Do you know what happened?"

"Prick and then boom."

"When I saw you lying there…"

"You went back into the house."

"Yeah, but I turned to look at you, and you were lying on the ground. You were hit with a sedative, not a tranquilizer, so it wouldn't hurt the baby. They knew what they were doing."

And then it hit me like a ton of bricks. "Oh my God, Carlos Marco."

"What?"

"Is he alright?"

"Who?"

"Carlos Marco! Who else!"

Ranger continued to look at me with a confused look on his face until it hit him, and then he placed a hand on our son. "He's fine." I sighed with relief. "So, Carlos Marco."

"What do you think?"

"I think it's perfect." He proceeded to kiss me will all he had.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, I had to put in a little fluff because everyone who responded thought that having her kidnapped would be a bad idea. The reason for the delay (sorry!) was because I was deciding which way to go. The muse and I were having artistical differences... Keep reading and reviewing and hopefully the next one will come out faster! And you will find out whos got a death wish for her...and no, its not Joe, but that would be interesting... hmmm

Also, (I know you're probably sick of me talking and not them) I don't know if a sedative is less harmful or even different. I'm not a doctor and don't plan on being one, so go with it. And I looked up Carlos and Marco and Carlos meant "man" and Marco meant "warlike", which seemed pretty fitting, don't you agree?


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Sorry you had to wait! The muse and I have been having some bad days lately. Hopefully the next one will be out soon! Thanks for reading and keep reviewing!

Not mine.

**Ranger POV**

Stephanie was finally asleep. I was sitting there, watching her. Afraid that if I left her for five seconds, that the stalker would come back and finish what they started.

Fear. It was a strange feeling. Since I met Stephanie, I have never felt fear. Now whenever she steps out of the building, I fear for her life. For the life of our son. I can't believe how close we were to losing her. One minute, we're completely happy, and the next some psycho is trying to take her from me. She had just made me the happiest man alive and now we had to deal with another crazy. I don't think that she understands why I am overprotective. She doesn't see a problem with going out without a man or a GPS, but I'm afraid that one of her stalkers or one of the bad guys from my past will grab her and kill her. I'm afraid to tell her this. I felt my phone vibrate and called Manny in to watch over Stephanie.

"Talk," I said.

"We have a possible lead."

"Who?"

"It could be one of yours. But it doesn't fit the M.O."

I sighed. This was one of the reasons that I didn't do relationships. "Keep digging." I went back into the room. She was still sleeping and Manny was looking at her with the same expression I was just minutes ago. It's funny how my men have fallen hard for a little white girl from the Burg. Every time I mention that, she snorts and makes a comment about how much she resembles a whale. She doesn't see what I see. She glows now more than ever and her body continues to look more devastatingly beautiful each passing day. She was beautiful before the pregnancy and I have no doubt that after it, she will look even more beautiful.

And the hormones. Man, she has been hornier than a teenage kid with a Playboy. Not that I would complain. We have learned some new and interesting places to make love. Lately, my private office seems to be the choice place. Last week it was the Turbo, or one of the SUV's.

Manny noticed me and stood up to return to his post. "Call Hal and have him replace you." I whispered to him on his way out. He nodded and pulled out his cell.

"Would you go home and get some rest? I'm not going anywhere." Steph said, without opening her eyes.

"I'm fine right here, Babe." I took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Well, if you're going to sit there like a bump on a log, at least help me up to go to the bathroom. Your son keeps thinking that my bladder is a punching bag."

"Babe, you're not supposed to get out of the bed."

"I'm fine." She rolled her eyes at me.

"Babe," I said.

She sighed. "Fine, then can you carry me to the bathroom? I have more self respect than to pee in a pot."

"It's a bedpan and there's no shame."

"Please?" She asked with puppy dog eyes. I cursed under my breath. How could I say no to that? I leaned in and picked her up, dragging her IV behind. "Thank you." She said when I put her down.

I waited patiently outside her door until she was done, then brought her back to bed. While I was putting her down, she held on tighter and brought me down with her.

"Babe," I said, trying to get back up. She held on tighter.

"Stay. No one's going to get me with you wrapped around me. You need to sleep anyway, you look dead on your feet."

It was no use to argue with a pregnant woman. I lay back down with her and was instantly asleep.

I woke up to the sounds of a pregnant woman shrieking in pain.

**Stephanie's POV**

I woke up with a little back pain. It was nothing. A few minutes later, it was back, but harder.

About an hour later, I was screaming in pain.

Ranger finally stirred and called for the doctor.

What the hell was going on? I had never been in this much pain! Ranger looked at me completely worried, unable to help me. I screamed as the pain came back. I saw the doctor come in.

"How long has she been in pain?" She turned to Ranger.

"About an hour."

"How far along."

"I…I don't…"

"Seven months!" I yelled. "Can you do something about the pain? It hurts like a bitch!" Ranger almost smiled at that.

"I'm Doctor Howard, Stephanie. I'm going to take a look at your cervix."

She lifted up the gown and pulled my knees apart.

"You're about a centimeter dilated. You've gone into pre-mature labor most likely due to stress. Now you could deliver now, but complications are greater. I would rather you wait out the entire two months."

A contraction came on. I screamed and started to push.

"Stephanie, DON'T PUSH. Focus on Carlos, Stephanie. Focus."

"It's too soon." I sobbed. "It's too soon."

It passed. "Good. I'm going to give you some Tocolytic to stop the contractions." She said, pulling a needle from her pocket.

The contractions started to ease, but not slow. Eventually, they did. Ranger was unconsciously rubbing circles on my stomach, I snuggled closer to him and was lulled back to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Sorry, sorry, sorry! I didn't mean for this to be neglected this long! Continue reading and reviewing! I love hearing your thoughts!

Standard disclaimer.

"White girl, where have you been?" Lula asked me when she came to visit.

"Right here! Where they won't let me leave!"

"I haven't seen you in months. Tank wouldn't tell…whoa, you got a Batbaby in there?"

"How did you know?"

"Ranger's been here every day. I haven't seen Supercop. I just assumed…you havin the Batbaby and you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't tell anyone."

"It was all over the Burg this morning."

"I told my mother last night. I was going to tell you this morning."

"Hunh."

"Lula, of course I was going to tell you."

"I believe you. I just can't believe that Tank wouldn't tell me…" Then she saw my ring. "Holy cow! Look at the size of that ring!" She picked up my hand. "Boy, he sure can pick out a ring. So when's the wedding?"

"I don't know, we haven't really talked about it."

"Well get talking girl, you ain't getting any skinnier."

Thanks, like I needed another reminder.

When they finally let me leave, I think the nurses were as happy as I was. Okay, so I gave them a little trouble. Who wants to be stuck at a hospital with a tube attached to each arm and one straight up to the promise land? Fine, I'll admit it. I gave them hell and they deserved it.

"Babe, they did not deserve it."

"They wouldn't let me get up." I pouted in the wheelchair.

"They didn't want to cause any more stress on you or the baby."

I huffed. I knew that, but I didn't want to admit it.

"I'm just glad to be going home."

"Me too. It's been lonely without you."

"How about we stop at Pino's on the way home and get some pizza."

"You promise to eat a small salad?"

I sighed. "Yes, I promise."

It was nice to get outside and feel the breeze again. Ranger carried me all the way to the car. And if I weighed too much for him, he never let me see it.

Pino's was crowded. I could see many of my cop friends as well as many people from the Burg on their way home to their kids. Somehow, Ranger's usual booth was open. I wondered how he did it. Did he have someone constantly sitting there and scaring anyone who got too close?

The waitress had just finished taking our order (practically in Ranger's lap drooling on him while I gave her the evil eye) when the din of the entire restaurant died.

Oh damn.

Morelli walked, well stumbled seeing how he was a tad drunk, over to our table.

"Hey, _Cupcake_."

"Hi Joe." It was like walking up to an animal. No sudden movements or the animal would pounce.

"What are you still doing with Manoso? I thought you were on to his next thug screwing his brains out."

"Joe, you're drunk, go get some coffee and sober up." Ranger said.

"You know, she's just gonna screw your brains out and then move on to the next cock she can fuck. 'Course it might be hard with my child in there." Ranger tensed.

"You know that this isn't your kid!" I said, my voice slightly rising.

"How do you know that? You were fucking him at the same time as me! The ENTIRE burg knows that! So, Stephanie, how do you know?" He was yelling now and I could see several people on their cell phones. God, my mother was never going to let me into her house now.

"Because Joe, right after we broke up, I got my period!" I said as quietly as I could.

He snorted. "Many women get their period after they get pregnant. Doesn't prove anything."

"I think you've said enough, Joseph." A voice from behind called.

My mother.

Holy crap.

"Mrs. Plum, talk some sense into your daughter."

"My daughter is doing exactly what I would be doing. Tolerating you." I swear, you could hear a pin drop. "She has gotten pregnant, not by you, but by Carlos there. They are getting married and they are having their child together. You need to go home, sober up, and stay out of their lives. And for the record, I've never been prouder of my daughter." She said loud enough for everyone to hear. With that, Joe shut his gaping mouth and walked (again stumbled) to the door and outside.

I was doing a great an Oscar worthy impression of a fish. Wow, my mother said she was _proud_ of me getting knocked up before marriage. Not something you hear every day.

"Mrs. Plum, would you like to join us for dinner?" Ranger asked.

"Oh, no, dear, Mother and Frank are expecting me back soon. Mary Lou called me and said that Joe was verbally abusing you and I couldn't stand for it."

Then Mary Lou peeked over my mother's shoulder. "Hey, Steph." She said meekly.

"Hiya Mare." I said, grinning. "Would you like to join us?"

"Sure." She signaled Lenny and the rest of the tension left her body.

"Well, I better be getting home. I want to make sure your grandmother hasn't burned down the house." She said meekly. "See you on Sunday?"

"Yeah, sure mom."

She nodded, and then left.

Ellen Plum. My new hero.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Thanks to all you who reviewed! (I think I'm becoming a review whore...but who isn't? lol) Keep reading and enjoying (and if you're not, let me know too!)

**Still** not mine

When we arrived back at the apartment, Tank was waiting with an envelope.

"This came for you, Steph."

I looked at it. It had no return address and my name was just written on the front. Great, I guess the crazy people found me. I opened the letter and there was one piece of paper in it. I read it and immediately felt Ranger tense.

_I'm coming for you, bitch. You stole my man, now I'm stealing you._

Okay, I really wasn't scared and I've had better notes, but hey, looks like it wasn't my stalker. Technically.

Before I thought it was hard to leave the apartment. Now it was just plain impossible. Ever since the incident, Ranger has had at least one guy on me at all times. Even when I was in the building.

"Ranger, you're being impossible."

"Babe, let me take care of you."

"By having Lester follow me around?" Lester had been with me constantly before Ranger's return and now it was like he never left my side.

"Having Lester gives me piece of mind that it'll be harder for you to run away."

"Newsflash, Ranger. I can't run." I said, pointing down to my large stomach.

He finally looked up from his paperwork and his eyes softened. Boy, he really liked the idea of me having his son. I mean, _really_ liked. Last night, he liked it so much that…

"Babe, just do this for me, please?" Damn, he knows I can't resist please. Actually I can't resist him period, just like last night.

"Even when I go into Victoria's Secret?"

"The only man who should be going into Victoria's Secret with you is me."

"Whoops, no way. I am not going into Victoria's Secret with you again."

"Why not? You're going to need new panties soon anyway."

"Not if you stop ripping them from my body…"

"I thought you liked that."

And God help me, I did. Ranger smiled.

"Either way, I am not going to be responsible for the ruined panties for the entire store again!"

"But you made money. I told you to buy their stock since it was going way up."

"That's beside the point. It was your fault they had to buy so many ruined pairs anyway. Maybe if you didn't look so damn edible all the time…"

He grinned bigger. "Glad to know you think so, Babe." He got up from the desk and prowled towards me.

"Oh, no, don't think you're getting lucky from me."

"Babe, who else would I get lucky with?"

Good to know.

"But…we… talking…"

"Babe." He said huskily.

Damn, I looked down.

"Babe?"

"I liked this pair."

"What?"

I grabbed his hand and placed it over the promise land.

"Well then we should get you out of those."

I sighed playfully. "I guess so."

In a second flat, I was down on my back, knees up and open and could hear the tell tale signs of another pair of panties being ripped from my body. I looked up at him.

"I really did like those."

"Oh," he stared at the useless bit of fabric, and then tossed onto the floor. "I'll buy you the entire line."

I shrugged. "Good enough." He pushed me back and snaked his body over mine and then all matters of bodyguards and panties were pushed from my mind as he pushed in.

"So what are we looking for today, Beautiful."

"A crib to match the paint." I brought the paint chips out of my purse. Ranger and I both agreed on a very tranquil blue. Lester nodded and we continued our search. Ranger wanted me to go retail, but I knew a few stores that sold the same thing a whole lot cheaper. He also wanted to help pick out the furniture, but was called away to a security job at the last second. And we couldn't wait anymore, seeing how I was, as Lula told me yesterday, looking like I was going to pop any second.

Lester nodded towards my ring. "When's the big day?"

"We haven't set one yet."

"Will it be before or after?"

"After. No one, not even Ella, could put together a wedding in two weeks. The last thing I need is to be rushing home from my honeymoon because I went into labor."

"Well, let me know so I have time to scrounge up a date."

"You know Lester, I do have this friend that you might like…"

"That's okay, Beautiful. I think I can handle it."

"If you ever need her number…"

"Hack into your phone records?"

I slapped him upside the head. "No, dummy, ask me."

He laughed and went off into a different direction. Far enough to give me space, but close enough that if I screamed, he would hear it.

I was checking out prices when I felt a gun at my back.

"Scream and I'll shoot you and your baby." I nodded. "Good, now start walking out."

We turned and walk towards the door. She shoved me back into a van.

"Hello Stephanie," she sneered.


	10. Chapter 10

**No mia** (not mine in spanish! Ha, look at me being all bilingual!)

I always had a problem with stalkers. Most of them were just crazy. Every once in a while, they're just plain stupid.

Thank God she was dumber than a box of rocks.

I pushed the panic button Ranger made me (and I kid you not) sign a contract for in blood to carry at all times. Too bad he wouldn't let me carry a gun. Otherwise I would be out of this mess. But he thought I was too _emotional_. I'll show him emotional when I get home. Depending on where we were going, I estimated in ten minutes that Ranger and the Merry Men would break down the door. No matter where we were. Except California, but I can't get on a plane anyway.

When we had reached what I thought was our final destination (at least she was smart enough to put a blindfold on me) she got out and opened the door for me. When we were in what I could only assume was her apartment, she tied me to a chair and then unblindfolded me.

"Okay, what do you want?" I asked her, bored already.

"You don't seem scared."

"Honey, people like you try to scare me every day. It gets old." I guess I was feeling the sarcasm and plain bitchiness emotions today.

"Well you should be."

"Ooo, I'm shaking in my boots."

"You're not wearing boots." She looked down at my feet

Sigh. See what I have to work with?

Overall, she wasn't that bad looking. She had brown hair, brown eyes and a natural tan from the sun. She stood a little taller than me, but I was wearing a slight heel.

"So let's get this over with. What are your demands?"

"Uh, well…I…"

"You DO have demands, don't you?"

"Not really, I thought I'd just kill you."

Okay, she's a little touchy…

"That would be bad, cause then he'd be after you."

"You know, this would be so much easier if you just didn't exist."

"I'm sorry?"

"I had it all planned out. I finally had enough courage to ask him out and then you come along. Every time I see him, he's with you. And he's got some goofy love grin on his face. That was supposed to be my face! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO GIVE ME THAT GOOFY LOOK!"

I didn't know what to say.

"So, I figure that if I get rid of you, he can move on to me. And then we would fall in love."

Wait, what? Oh, hell no, she ain't stealing my man, dead or alive.

"I just can't stop staring at him, with his tall, rock hard body, short brown hair, green eyes…"

Wait, short brown hair? Green eyes?

"Do you have a picture?" She raised an eyebrow. "If you're going to kill me, I at least want to look at his face one last time."

She ruffled around her things. Four minutes.

"Here," she stuffed a picture into my hand. Yup sure enough, there was the evidence. She wasn't after Ranger.

She wanted Lester. (A/N: I don't remember if he had brown or green eyes, but I needed more differences than their hair, because even the real Stephanie would miss that)

Crap.

"Uh…well…"

"What?"

"I hate to disappoint, but you've got the wrong girl."

"No I don't."

Really? I guess she didn't get the memo.

"Yeah, you do."

"I see you with him all the time!" She was getting angry.

"He's my bodyguard. I'm marrying his _boss_." I lifted my hand. "Take off the ring and see for yourself."

"You + me = forever, babe. Love, Carlos." She read out loud. "So?"

"Maybe you know him as Ricardo Carlos Manoso?" She looked blankly at me. "Ranger?" That got a light.

"Oh, _oh_…" Thank god she knew what he looked like.

"This is Lester." I held up the picture

"Oh, oh dear."

Oh dear indeed.

"So…then…you're not marrying him?"

"No."

"Oh thank god, because I didn't really want to kill you."

Me either.

"Do you think he'd go out with me?"

Boy, I was wrong. She's dumber than all the rocks on the planet. Counting the moon.

"Yeah, sure." Hell, I'd tell her she's got a shot at anything as long as she doesn't kill me. Two minutes.

It was cute. She was so in love with Lester that she would murder me. Okay, so it's completely insane, but love makes you do crazy things. So with the whole kidnapping thing, I'd let it slide. I guess I was feeling generous now. Damn, I can't wait for my hormones to stop playing with my emotions.

I felt the tingle I felt when Ranger was close on my neck. Suddenly there he was. In all his glory (_clothed_ glory…don't get any ideas). The whole core team and a few extra faces I didn't know came bounding in like a SWAT movie. They disarmed Marlene (she had told me her name in the van) and Ranger bounded over to me and began to untie me.

"Babe, you okay?"

"Just fine, Batman."

He put his hands on my stomach. "Carlos?"

"We're okay." The tension in his shoulders disappeared.

"Hey, don't be too hard on Lester."

"Babe, something could've happened to you."

"I know, but me and Marlene came to an agreement."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Put her in the same SUV as Lester."

"Is that some sort of punishment?"

I looked over at Marlene who was grinning from ear to ear because Lester was cuffing her. I turned Ranger's head. He knew it was. He stared for a moment and then turned back to me, grinning all 200 watts.

"Maybe you should mix it up once in a while. Just so the crazies know I'm marrying you." I said, pressing a kiss to his lips.

Grabbing both of my hands, he lifted me to my feet. And we started to walk.

I stopped and looked down. "Damn, I liked these too."

"Babe? Now?" He looked back at me with a wolf grin. He followed my eyes downward.

"Uh oh."

Ranger pulled out his cell. "Tank, call an ambulance."

"Why?" I heard him ask.

"Stephanie just went into labor."

* * *

**Author's Note:** So I totally had a breakthrough with this story...next chapter up by midnight!


	11. Chapter 11

Not mine. Sorry, I didn't feel like doing it in another language.

"I hate you, you son of a bitch! You are never coming near me again! Do you hear me? Never! Or I'll cut off every man part I can!" I screamed at Ranger. "Oh, don't you laugh at me you bastard. This is all your fault. If I would have known this was going to happen, I would have come at you with a pair of scissors years ago." At this, Ranger paled a little. Finally the contraction passed and I leaned back into the bed.

"Is she always this riled up?" The doctor asked.

"Even more so now."

"Boy, you've got a lot to handle." The doctor shook his head. "I'll be right back Ms. Plum with your epidural."

I sighed.

"Babe, you're doing great." Ranger said to me, pushing a matted curl behind my ear.

"How can you say that when I was swearing at you like a truck driver five seconds ago."

"Because I love you and I know that it's just the pain talking."

"Are you sure about that?"

We looked at each other.

Just then Doctor Howard walked in. "Hello, Stephanie, I'm here to give you your epidural."

"You're a God." I said.

"Just concentrate on Carlos now."

"You thought I was a God a few days ago."

"Yes, well we were in bed and I wasn't in pain." I said kind of loud.

Everyone looked at me and Ranger smiled bigger. I saw the nurses fan themselves.

"Smug bastard."

"Yeah, but you love me anyway."

I shrugged then smiled at him.

"WHERE'S MY SKINNY WHITE GIRL?!" I heard Lula boom down the hall way. All the way down. Then she came in huffing and puffing with security and Tank on her heels. Leave it to Lula to make an entrance. "Thank God, I didn't miss it."

"Miss what?"

"The Batbaby birth. I brought my camera and everything."

"You are not videotaping my vagina giving birth!" I yelled as another contraction hit. I guess the drugs hadn't started to work yet.

"Relax, white girl, it's for your parents and friends. I'll videotape you _after_ the birth. I wouldn't want to see that anyway." She gave a shiver.

Gee, I guess my vagina wasn't good enough for her.

"It's better for me." Ranger said coming closer to my ear.

"Okay, I'm going to need to see how dilated you are."

Ranger shot them a dirty look. "Whoops, that's my cue to leave." She grabbed Tank by the arm. Then he pulled me up and sat behind me.

"Okay, you're at about3 and a half centimeters. We gave you the epidural in time because it looks like your baby is ready to be born faster than anticipated."

Thank God.

Ranger continued to soothe me through the entire labor, even when I repeatedly threatened to cut off his manhood.

Six stressful hours later, I was sitting in bed holding Carlos Marco, weighing in at seven and a half pounds and twenty-two inches. Watching Ranger cut the umbilical cord and hold our son for the first time made me realize that I didn't want to be anywhere else. That if it had been Joe's child, that something would be lacking from this absolutely perfect moment. Director Lula had just left because the nurse had brought him in because it was time for his first meal.

"Now that's a beautiful sight." Ranger said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What? My breast exposed?"

"No, what's on the other breast."

I looked down at our son. His skin was a shade lighter than Ranger's and he had his hair, nose and lips. He got my eyes and ears and is already showing my personality.

"You know, he might need some pointers there."

"Nope, he's got your sucking skills."

"You sure? I see another one…"

"Nope, we're good. You're just going to have to wait your turn."

"Babe," he came up to the head of the bed and kissed my hair. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For giving me the greatest gift you could've given me."

Awww, that's sweet.

"And for not taking out my manhood."

And there's the other shoe. Nope, still sweet.

"You're welcome."

"Smartass." He kissed me gently on the lips.

My parents came in shortly after I was done feeding Carlos. My mother already had tears in her eyes and they began to fall when she held her grandson for the first time. The expression on my father's face was similar to Rangers. He was grinning farther than I had ever seen him before. He finally got his grandson. Finally, no more girls. His parents came in shortly after mine and took their turns holding their grandson.

Ranger's phone went off. I saw his look of happiness go to his blank face.

No, oh God, no.

When he got off the phone, I knew.

"When do you leave?"

"Tonight."

I closed my eyes and willed that the tears wouldn't fall.

"No, no, NO! They can't do this to us!"

"This will fulfill the contract." I looked at Ranger, there were tears threatening to fall. He came and hugged me. "I know Babe, I know."

"We should get married."

"What?"

"I won't have you going away without that."

"I leave in four hours, there's no way…"

"We'll find a way. We already signed the license, right?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Then we need a priest." I looked up at Ranger. "Don't fight me on this. I will not let you leave if you deny me this."

"Babe, what good will it do?"

Tears were streaming down my face. "I don't want my son to ask his mommy why she's got a different last name from daddy if you don't come home."

He held my face in his hands.

"Father O'Malley is right outside." My mother piped in.

"Tank and Lula," Ranger said quietly to me. I nodded.

My mother rushed to find the priest, Tank, Lula and Grandma Mazur who went up to Orthopedics to find herself a nice package. It wasn't the wedding my mother wanted, but she put on a brave face for me as we said our vows. Hell, its not what I wanted, but I adapted for him.

Exactly forty five minutes after our son was born, I became Mrs. Ricardo Carlos Manoso.

And three hours after that, Ranger kissed me and his son for what I hoped wouldn't be the last time as he went to go serve his country for the last time.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, sorry, this totally came out more angsty than I wanted it to. I was watching Grey's Anatomy and Denny was there (and if you know anything about that show, then you know exactly what I'm talking about) and it made me sad and it inspired me a little, in some twisted way...I think one more chapter? Read and Review! Thanks to those who have already!


	12. Epilogue

**Author's note: **here's the last chapter! enjoy!

Nope, not mine.

**Ten months later…**

I was standing in my black dress, watching the trees of the Batcave blow in the wind. It was a beautiful colonial house right off the beach near Point Pleasant. Ranger had told Tank to take me there while I recuperated. It was weird to be living there without him, but we made due. My parents moved in with me and took care of some things that Ranger would have done. Ranger's parents also came by to visit often, as well as his siblings, cousins, and distant relations. Thankfully, the families got along better than expected. I think my mother was finally satisfied that both her daughters were married and having children. She seemed more relaxed lately and took to Carlos better than I would have imagined. Grandma Mazur was spoiling him rotten and exclaimed after changing his diaper that he had a great package just like his father. Thank god Ranger wasn't here to hear that. Carlos was now leaning on my shoulder, sucking his thumb. I now understood why mothers love to carry their children around. It makes them feel safer. To feel the beat of their child's heart. At least I feel safer. His other hand was clutching onto my necklace.

"Stephanie? We've got to go." My mother said to me, coming out onto the balcony. I turned to look at her.

"Why don't you just go without me?" I said flatly.

"Stephanie, we can't do that. You need to be there."

I sighed. "I'll be down in a minute." I said turning back around. I felt her leave.

But I wasn't alone long.

"Babe," Ranger said. "Let me take him."

I turned to see Ranger wearing his black Armani suit, looking sexier than ever.

"Careful, he's got a mean grip on my necklace." I said while trying to unlatch Carlos's fingers. I watched Ranger play with Carlos for a minute and smiled.

"Babe, your mother doesn't want to be late."

"Val's already had three. I don't understand why she has to get her fourth daughter christened in the Church."

"How would that one feel if she wasn't allowed to go to church every Sunday with the rest of the family?"

"Like her Uncle Carlos?"

"Babe, we make it if we can move." I snorted. He made sure that he gave me enough Ranger-induced orgasms that I couldn't walk. We had promised my mother that we would go to church more often with her. I blame the guilt from the wedding.

Ranger had returned home within a month of being called away without one more scratch on him. I was grateful that he was sent back to me because I couldn't bear to raise our son alone. He was becoming more and more like his father every day. Instead of crying every second of every day, he mostly crawls around the entire house and stares at people. It freaked everyone out at first, but they got over it pretty quickly. Thank god he only had my eating habits.

_It was two in the morning and I was in the rocking chair Lula and Tank had given us as a baby gift feeding Carlos for what seemed like the thousandth time that day._

_"There's my two favorite people in the entire world."_

_I looked up and saw Ranger. He was leaning on the door jam smiling._

_"I would jump up and hug you, but he just fell asleep."_

_He held out his hands. "Here, let me take him."_

_I gently placed Carlos into his hands. It was a beautiful sight to have father and son reunited. He hugged him close and put his nose into Carlos's neck, breathing him in. Then he set him down in his crib and came over to me._

_"Babe, I'm so sorry."_

_"For what?"_

_"Leaving you like that. I promise it won't happen again. At least not for the government."_

_"I'm just so glad you're home."_

_"Me too. God, I missed you so much." He held me tighter, fearing I would disappear like a dream. He looked back at Carlos. "You've done good, Babe."_

_I snorted. "Please, he's the easiest child imaginable. I just hope he doesn't get your stubbornness."_

_"Babe." He said._

_God, I missed that. I smiled up at him. "Welcome home."_

Val had gotten pregnant just two months after I had Carlos, but didn't know until she gave birth just over a week ago. She didn't want to ruin my spotlight for once. Val has become an okay sister.

Joe, after the last drunken conversation, called a few weeks later to apologize and said that he had a date with Robin next week. It turned out that they wouldn't make it, but he is ever continuing the hunt and we have become okay friends. We don't talk like we used to, but at least it's not hostile anymore. Even Ranger and Joe have put aside most of their differences and have become awkward friends. Right now, he's dating a nurse at St. Francis named Emily and it's looking promising.

Lula and Tank had a civil marriage when Ranger returned home. Turns out that they were expecting too. Lula's going to have a March daughter. Hopefully she won't name her after herself.

Marlene had her trial and I testified that she didn't do me or my (at the time) unborn son any bodily harm and they gave her a pretty light sentence. She'll spend five years in prison and ten years probation with a promise that she will see a counselor. Lester goes to see her sometimes, but I doubt that they'll ever become an item. I visited her once and she told me that she wasn't feeling the same spark. Oh, well, maybe she'll find another person to stalk that she likes more than Lester.

I looked down at the rings that now decorated my left hand. I had wanted to keep the ring that Ranger had given me on our real wedding day, but he insisted. Actually he brought out his own version of the Bambi eyes and said please. I think he did it because his mother wouldn't let him live it down. I wear that one on my right hand as a constant reminder of that day.

To please our parents, we had a ceremony actually in the church. This way all of our friends and family could celebrate it. Ranger had jokingly told me that we could celebrate our marriage twice as much now. Like we didn't already. Just this morning neither one of us could barely walk a straight line.

"Babe, I smell something burning."

I smiled up at him. "Just thinking."

"About what?"

"How happy I am."

His eyes softened and he leaned in for a kiss. He held out a hand for me. "Come on, we'll be late."

I rolled my eyes. "I already am."

He laughed, and then stopped to look at me. "Babe?"

"You dumb bastard, I told you if you got me pregnant again, I'd cut your balls off."

He smiled wider. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

He put his hand on my still flat stomach. "I hope it's a girl this time." He said, dragging me out the door. I laughed the entire way to the church.

Finally, an expected surprise.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed the journey as much as I have. My other story Gone Babe Gone should be done soon as well, and look for my next story which, scary as it is, is already being formulated in my mind as I write this! Thanks again and review soon!

Liz


End file.
